


B-E-S-O

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, #mystrade monday prompts, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Parent!lock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Greg y Mycroft se quedan como canguros de Rosie mientras Sherlock y John resuelven un caso fuera de la ciudad. No olvidemos que Rosie es una Watson-Holmes.Mystrade Monday Prompt #12. "Can I kiss you?"Mystrade Monday Prompt #12. "¿Puedo darte un beso?".
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: My(love)strade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	B-E-S-O

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto más que diversión.

—¿Puedo darte un beso? —dijo la pequeña apenas cruzó el umbral.

—No —contestó Mycroft tajante.

—¡Mycroft! —replicaron los adultos. Este no reprimió la cara de indignación, manteniéndola aún cuando Greg se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Rosie.

—Puedes darme uno a mí —la niña le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla ante la cara agria de Mycroft, que levantó el pie de dolor cuando Sherlock dejó caer la bolsa de los juguetes sobre él. Sin preámbulos, el detective salió con la mano de John alrededor del antebrazo.

...

Al principio Rosie estaba muy feliz, pero a medida que pasaban las horas se iba poniendo más triste. Greg se tiró a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa, Rosie?

—Me aburro —susurró la pequeña—. La cara de Sherlock apareció en la mente de Greg, que sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y qué necesitas?

—Un beso de tío Mycroft —Greg se levantó y le tendió una mano.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

...

A la hora del _brunch_ , Mycroft se preparó unos suculentos huevos Benedict mientras a Greg le tocaba hacer el almuerzo. Quería preparar algo especial para Rosie. Tanto reflexionó al respecto que tuvo que abrir de par en par las ventanas por el humo. Mycroft ni se inmutó. Simplemente arrugó la nariz por el olor en su traje y siguió comiendo. Lestrade resopló.

—Greg, ¿está por ahí el periódico? —el DI lo sacó de detrás del frutero y se lo dio a Rosie.

—Llévaselo. Aprovecha —musitó.

La niña formó una amplia sonrisa y fue con el periódico muy ilusionada. _Conseguiré el beso_ , pensó. Se colocó a un lado de Mycroft y se lo dio. Cuando el pseudoministro se ocultó tras él, Rosie carraspeó con fuerza. Mycroft lo bajó para ver.

—¿Me das un beso por el periódico?

—Los besos no se ganan —contestó. Volvió a la lectura y no dijo más. Rosie entornó los ojos y se fue hasta Greg. Este hizo el gesto de _olvídalo_ con la mano y le dio a probar de la receta. No pareció disgustarle.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar fue Mycroft quien se levantó con los platos. Antes de que Rosie abriera la boca, espetó.

—No voy a darte un beso.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —dijo exasperada.

—Porque —Mycroft se pensó las palabras— no—. Greg le lanzó una mirada de reprobación que ignoró y siguió hasta la cocina.

…

No volvieron a ver a Rosie por el comedor hasta la hora de la cena, que fue de lo más amena…, con Greg. El DI le contaba historias de casos, salvando los detalles escabrosos, mientras ella explicaba ciertos comportamientos, como cuando llegaron tarde porque papá había necesitado ir al baño o papi había quemado la cocina, de nuevo. Greg se lo estaba pasando en grande. Rosie también. Mycroft observaba con atención y masticaba lento y pausado.

El té pasó entre risas como la cena. No de Mycroft, que no intervenía. A la hora de dormir, la pequeña aún mantenía la esperanza del beso. Se quedó mirando cómo leía en el sofá, pero este le hacía caso omiso. Rosie siguió allí por un largo rato con los brazos cruzados hasta que Lestrade se la llevó al otro sofá y la acostó. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y la tapó con la manta.

—¿Lo intentamos de nuevo la próxima vez? —la pequeña asintió y cerró los ojos sin descruzar los brazos.

—Buenas noches, tío Greg.

…

Pasada la medianoche, Mycroft leía echado sobre el hombro de Greg y este escuchaba el final de un partido, a juzgar por el sonido que salía de los auriculares. Sin previo aviso, la cerradura de la puerta principal giró y se abrió, sobresaltándolos. Mycroft se recompuso mientras veía a John esconder una risita, enseñando la llave de emergencia. No sabían a qué hora llegarían y no querían despertar a Rosie, que dormía sin alterarse.

Sherlock la tomó del sofá y la acurrucó contra su pecho. Mycroft se levantó raudo y lo paró por el codo, retiró el pelo de la frente de la niña y le dio un beso. Sherlock le gruñó y la cubrió con los brazos. Rosie se revolvió entre ellos y abrió los ojos.

—¡Ganamos, papi! —exclamó, mirando a Sherlock. John maldijo por lo bajo, lo que levantó las sospechas. Rosie se adelantó a preguntas y reproches.

—Papi decía que tenías un corazón en alguna parte y que cederías —Sherlock esquivó las miradas—, papá decía que eras demasiado cabezota y no lo harías —Mycroft estaba cada vez más rojo— y tío Greg me ha ayudado, pero no ha apostado. _Apostado_ , fue con lo que se quedó Mycroft. Cerró los puños.

—Todo el mundo fuera de mi casa —dijo señalando la puerta.

—También es mi casa —aclaró Greg muy calmado—. Mycroft titubeó.

—Bueno, tú te quedas. ¡Los demás, fuera!

No dejaron que lo repitiera. Dieron las gracias a Greg, que aún seguía conmocionado, y partieron al 221B. En el taxi de vuelta, Rosie reposaba sobre el regazo de Sherlock y miraba por la ventana. Se volteó para ver a John, quien le preguntó subiendo las cejas.

—¿Se habrá enfadado tío Mycroft? —John negó moviendo la cabeza lentamente.

—No te preocupes. Se le pasará en un rato —luego se giró hacia la ventana— os dije que era mala idea.

—Eso es porque has perdido —rio Sherlock de soslayo en el cristal, besando el aire. John se contuvo de darle una patada y miró al frente. Tenía que guardar fuerzas para lavar los platos de la semana.

…

—Greg.

—¿Sí?

—¿Y si tenemos descendencia?

—Duérmete, Mycroft.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense!


End file.
